The drink experiment
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Kin made a drink he makes Corey drink it but what Corey doesn't know kin made the drink to express all your emotions what will happen next sucky summary read it please I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

Corey pov

"I'm so bored " I yelled out

"Oh really wanna try my new drink I made " Kin said

"Sure why not " I said

Kin then pass me a cup full with purple juice I didn't care I just drank it

All sudden I felt dizzy then everything turn black

Kin pov

I made this drink that express all your emotions and I found the perfect person to drink Corey

"Oh really wanna try my new drink"

"Sure why not"

I pass Corey my drink he then drank it all of sudden he just fainted

"Corey Corey" Laney yelled out

"Dude do we call 9-1-1 " kon yelled out

"No he will wake up in 20 minutes" I said this was part of the experiment

* 20 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION*

Corey pov

I woke up to find myself on the couch Laney and Kon look at me surprise whiling kin look happy

"What wrong" I ask

Laney just pointed to my left I look to my left to find...

CLIFF HANGER REVIEW

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I PROMISE TO MAKE THE SECOND ONE LONGER


	2. Chapter 2

WAS SUP PEPS IM BACK AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY

KON: NIGHTMARELOVER13 does not own me or grojband

Nightmarelover13: how did you got here never mind on with the story

I look to my left to find.. Two Corey's but they look different

One of them have red hair and my beanie is green and this Corey is wearing a orange shirt and black shorts he also have a mad smile on his face the other Corey has pink hair he has his beanie off and wearing a suit

" KIN WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled out

"Sorry Corey it was my drink experiment" kin said

"Why is there two Me but look different"

"Well Corey the drink you just drank was suppose to show the most important emotion but it end up making two Corey which is your emotion"

"While you well you guys were pass out I took some blood sample and DNA and I found out on my computer that the Corey with red is your anger and the Corey with pink hair is your love " kin explain

"Love?" I said

"Yes love I'm guessing we should keep a eye on those two " kin said

"Ok so Corey with red hair what is your name " I said to my anger Corey

"My name is ANGER COREY"

"Can I call you A.C"

"FINE"

"Corey with the pink hair

"Love Corey L.C for short but Laney can call me her true love"

"Excuse me what did you just said" Laney said

"Who cares what he said kin how can you fix this" I cried out

"Well Corey first we have to research them and-

"Umm kin" kon said

"Not now so what I said was-

"Kin love Corey just left with Laney " kon yelled out

"What why didn't you tell me kon"

"I was calling you but no you were talking to Corey"

"Why did L.C took Laney" I ask

"Corey he is you emotion which that emotion is love " kin explain

"I know but why did he take laney"

Kin then slap his face

KIN POV

"I know but why did he take Laney"

I smack my face

" Corey he is your emotion of love he is showing your love for Laney"

"What,kin I do not love Laney"

"That's why I made you drink the juice you hide your emotions "

" let's go find Laney and L.C"Corey yelled out

Laney POV earlier

"Why did you say that pink Corey"

"I'm not pink Corey my name is Love Corey or L.C my hair is pink because I'm Corey love emotion I show love and I love you "

"Wait what!"

Did he just said he love me

"Come laney let's go to the park "

"But -

Laney was cut off by L.C grabbing her hand and leading her to the park

"Ok why are we here shouldn't we be back at the real Corey house"

" We are here because your eyes shines more in the light and I can't see your beautiful face in that dark garage"

"Ehh-er I mean ok "

"I have wrote a song for you but the real Corey never sang it wanna hear it "L.C said

"Umm sure

L.C:Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

"Did you like it"

"L.C wow it was awesome how come Corey doesn't write stuff like this"

"Well because Corey hides his emotion he's only happy "

"Why does he hides it- what is there something on my face"

"No it's just your face is so beatiful and you lips looks so sweet"

"Umm thank-"

L.C then grab my hand and Drag me to the movies

"Let's watch a scary movie " L.C said

"Whatever"

We went inside to watch the movie conjuring

"Ahhh" I scream out

"It's ok Laney you have me you can hug me "

I hug him then we are cuddling

"I love you Laney"

"..." I just stayed silent

When the movie finishing the sun was setting down

"Come on Laney there's one more place I want to you show you

"Ok let's go before it turns dark "

He lead me to the woods (A/N I know in peacevile there's no woods lets just pretend there woods)

It was getting dark

"It's getting late I should get going " I said

"Just come over here really fast "

"Ok"

I follow Corey love emotion we went inside a tree but the trees inside is huge L.C just touch the inside I saw light pink color flow though his hand to the tree then everything turn bright the flowers glow in a gold color the top is glowing light purple with light pink

"Wow it's Beautiful how did you do this" I ask

"I'm Corey love emotion I show bright colors mix with love I can turn anything bright and loving and I can make people fall in love with each other if they deserve it "l.C explain

"Cool well it's dark I have to be home "

"Wait what if I can make bright " L.C said

"What do you mean" I said

L.C then climb on the tree until he was at the top he put his hand on the sky I see the light pink flow out of his hands it was flowing up the sky then the pink then turn to yellow the sky was starting to turn bright the dark sky became bright sky it was so bright I have to close my eyes when I open them it was no longer dark it was bright it wasn't night it was morning again Love Corey slides back down the tree

"There we can still hang its not dark "

"H-how- how did you do that"

"I may seem like just a emotion but I'm out Of Corey's body out here I'm someone powerful I could do things the regular Corey can't do " L.C explain

"So you have like powers"

"You can say it like that my "powers" is full of love and happiness " L.C said

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2 SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT


	3. Corey love emotion LC

HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S SHORTS CHAPTER BUT THIS ONE WILL BE LONG AND IM SORRY IF THIS STORY SUCKS I STARTING TO SUCK AT WRITING

Back with Corey

Corey POV

"ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID TO NOT WATCH LOVE COREY" A.C yelled out

I was running everywhere I was going to give up because it was getting dark all of sudden the sky was light pink then it turn to bright yellow it was bright all of us had to close our eyes we open our eyes it was morning again

"What was that"

"Oh no oh no he found out " A.C cried out

"What do you mean"kon question A.C

"Look we are emotions right we work inside Corey body but he doesn't let us do our job so when we are out of Corey body our use to make Corey feel emotion turns into something like powers anything I touch turns red or black if I touch anyone they become angry anything love Corey touches turns into bright colors he can make people fall in love he's fill with happiness and love and I'm full of negative and anger " A.C explain

"Wow so he made it morning again" I said

"Yup"

"Come on let's follow the light" kin said

We follow the light which lead to the woods we then see love Corey and Laney they were holding HANDS

"Shh let's watch L.C for research " kin said

"Ok" we all said

We are watching L.C and Laney talking

Laney pov

Love Corey is like Corey but different he talks the same he kinda looks the same but yet he is different

L.C start holding my hand I couldn't stop my blush I waited for the real Corey to hold my hand like that

"Lanes you are one of a kind,you're the perfect girl in my world and I love you ever since the real Corey been talking to you I try to work my magic

By making his heart beat and give him butterflies when he talks to you but no Corey just put his feelings aside and it kills me but now that I'm out of Corey's body I can love you"

"Wow L.C that's the nicest thing anyone said about me"

"I don't believe you a girl like you all the boys go wild for you come on let's go somewhere else "

"I thought this was the last place"

"It's still day light come on to belches"

"Alright let's go lover boy haha"

"Hey it's love Corey maybe this time we can hold hands" L.C ask

if I hold Corey's love emotion hands is it the same like holding the real Corey's hands

"Sure" I said

L.C grabs my hand and took me to belches he's still Corey but different

"What would you like"

"Nick?" I said

"Yes nick Mallory works here what would you like- and why is Little Riffin has Pink hair"

"Long story"

"Yeah I would like a large chocolate milk shake with two straws and that would be all" L.C said

"Nick Mallory will get your large milkshake"

Nick walks away then a blue headed girl and a red headed boy came up to us

"What do you want carrie" I said growling my words

"Why are you and Riffin doing here" carrie said

"None of your bees wax "

"Laney that's Lenny and carrie right " L.C whisper to me

"Yeah why"

L.C didn't answers me he just stand up and went next to Lenny

"What Riffin"

"Hmmmm"

L.C then put both of his hand on Lenny and carrie hearts then light pink flow out his hands to Lenny and carrie hearts,Lenny and carries hearts glow light pink then the light pink form to words in Lenny heart the letters form Carrie's name and in carrie hearts Lenny name appear

Then their hearts stop glowing pink

L.C sat back down and what surprise me carrie and Lenny start holding hands

"I love you Carrie berry" Lenny said

"And I love you Lenny Penny"

"I love the nickname you gave me" carrie said love struck

Then the two couples walk away

As they left nick comes back with the large milkshake

"Here you go Laney Penn and little Riffin

"Thank you" I said

Then nick goes to get someone else Order, L.C just look at me with his light pink eyes.

"I remember the real Corey had to pretend to be a couple that's where I work so hard to make the real Corey love you but kin and kon ruin it "

"Oh yeah haha"

"Laney you look even more cute when you drink shakes"

"Hehe thanks"

My hand touch his hand L.C grabs my hand I can feel the warmth of his hands

"Lanes I really love you I love you so much I can't explain my love for I could only show you "

"What do you mea-

I felt l.C lips I thought this was what I wanted but it wasn't the same I broke the kiss

"What wrong lanes "

"I'm sorry love Corey but I can't"

"What you mean you can't"

"W-we can't k-kiss "

"Why not"

"Because your not Corey"

"I know I'm his emotion but I sound like Corey I act like Corey but I have the love I hold for you"

"I know but you're not the Corey I fell in love with,I love Corey the one who is oblivious the one who is always happy I love the real Corey I'm sorry L.C but I can"

"WHY NOT *sob* IM THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!"

Corey Pov

" WHY NOT *sob* IM THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!"

Love Corey yelled so loud I fell down

"Core what are you doing here?"

"OH GREAT THERE COREY THE ONE YOU LOVE ,HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU BUT YOU-"

NO One Pov

Love Corey didn't even finish his sentence he ran off

"L.C WAIT!" Laney cried out

It was no use L.C didn't even stop

"Oh No LANEY WHY DID YOU SAID THAT!" Anger Corey yelled to Laney

" YOU DON'T NEED TO YELLED AT ME A.C AND I SAID THAT BECAUSE ITS THE TRUTH I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIS FEELINGS MORE I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM!" Laney yelled to A.C

"YOU SHOULDN'T NOT SAID THAT NOW THAT PEACEVILE IS IN DANGER!" A.C yelled out

"Wait why is Peacevile in danger" kon question A.C

"kin tell them" A.C said

"Tell us what" Corey Laney and kon ask

"Well you remember that I took out blood samples and DNA well while we were "researching" love Corey In my laptop I found out that his emotion can change to anything and well the emotion love Corey has is sadness and anger you remember what A.C said that whatever L.C touch turns bright and full of love an happiness will with the sadness and anger he has he can destroy Peacvile" kin explain

"Wait I thought he had just sadness" A.C said with concerned

"No he also have anger"

"He can't have anger I'm that emotion if he's that emotion I will-"

"Disappear forever" kin said finishing Anger Corey last sentence

"Wait hold on if my anger emotion is still here it means my love emotion don't have anger yet" Corey said

"Corey You might be right" kin said

"What are we waiting for let's to find Corey's love emotion before Peacevile is destroy " Laney yelled out

The five kids walk out of belches their eyes filled with fears...

CLIFF HANGER SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I DON'T BLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T IM GETTING SUCKY AT WRITING


	4. What become of Corey's love emotion

HEY PEPS LET the story began

Corey:Nighmarelover13 don't own me or grojband

NO One Pov

Their eyes filled with fears.. The sky was blue and grey the flowers were all died the trees were on fire

"Ahhh" Anger Corey yelled

"What happen" Corey said

As they turn their heads they saw love corey behide anger Corey

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LOVE COREY" anger Corey yelled out

"You see I'm already angry and full of sadness but my anger isn't enough I need your anger"

"Wait A.C I thought your suppose to disappear" Corey said

"Well you see real Corey A.C is still here because I'm not showing anger right now because my anger is weak but not to weak to make him disappear I actually want to keep him here and take his negative and anger emotion" L.C explains (A/N sucky reason)

"And how would you do that you even said yourself your anger is weak" A.C said

Love Corey grab anger Corey by the neck

"But not to weak to make you dissaper"love Corey said. you see anger Corey red and black color flow out of his neck to love Corey vains love Corey lets go But angry Corey still here when we look at love Corey his pink hair turn to blood red his pink eyes turn yellow and look like demons eyes the suit he was wearing was rip off by black and red like demon wings his fingers became claws he turn to monster

Love Corey take his hand and stab his chest when he took off his hand from his chest he had his heart in his hand,his heart still beat

"I WON'T BE NEEDING THIS ANYMORE" love Corey yelled out

Then Throw his heart which pop and blood start flowing,love Corey flaps he's wing and fly up with great speed

Laney Pov

What ever happen is this all my fault

I look at the heart love Corey tear from his chest I look back to see anger Corey he no longer had red hair it was blonde he didn't have his beanie his hair was Mohawk style he look nothing like Corey

"Kin what happen to me I thought I was suppose to disappear" A.C said

"Love Corey took your negative and anger from you so you are no longer Corey emotion your just another kid I don't know how this is possible but he did it and you didn't disappear because he took your anger emotion so love Corey is the only one with the anger emotion it's weird that he could do this" Kin explain

"Wait so what you're saying is A.C is just a normal kid he's not my emotion" Corey said

"Yea"

This is all my fault

No One Pov

The duo start following the dead flowers and trees they finally spot love Corey

"L.C stop right now " A.C yelled out

L.C fly down next to you A.C

"And I should to listen you why"L.C said and with that said L.C started to fly off until A.C threw a bottle at him

Full of anger L.C comes down and walk towards

"You did a big mistake" L.C said growling his word

"No you did the big mistake " A.C said

And stab love Corey with a knife,A.C was expecting l.C to fall down in pain but he just grab the knife and threw close to kon face

"Ahhh" kon yelled out

L.C grab A.C from his neck, A.C neck and black flow through his neck and with 3 second he fell to the ground dead

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the four of them yelled out

(A/N this is going to be T+ for the blood and killing )

They try to run but love Corey made fire around them they were in a circle full of fire

"Bro I love you" kon said

"I love you too kon"

"Aww how sweet they have love which I don't i think I will take that away" love Corey said devious

He fly across and grab kin and fly up high and drop him

"Ahhhh-*crunch*

Kon stare at his brother dead body

And cried his eyes

"LOVE COREY YOU'RE A TWIST *bleep*

Kon said angrily

"Kon don't get mad he feeds on your anger " Corey said

"I don't care L.C killed my brother he deserve to die-

As kon said that his falls off(A/N I'm sorry that kon died its part of the story :,( I cried inside)

"KONN" Laney and Corey scream out with fright

L.C walk up and push kin and kon bodies in the fire

"Corey I'm sorry for this it's all my fault" Laney said

"No lanes this isn't no one fault"

"Core I love you ever since I met you I just want to say that before-

"Lanes I love you too"

Corey kiss Laney lips

But they broke away when they hear clapping

"Well well finally the idiot admitted all these years I been in your body being ignore now I'm out I try to get the girl but nope she still goes with the boy who is oblivious now they died together happily ever after for me haahah" L.C said devious

Corey ran up to L.C but L.C twist his neck

"CORE-" Laney ran to Corey dead body she starts cry her eyes out

"Shhh Laney don't cry for him you have me still" l.C said whiling wiping her tears

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU - YOU MONSTER" Laney yelled out

" ha so if you can't love me well goodbye then" L.C said laney had a confuse look then L.C took out the knife a slice laney neck "y-y-you

M-m-monster"

"Wahahahahahahah" L.C laugh devious and fly off

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Laney scream out she look around she was in her room she was full of sweat she kept breathing heavy

"It was all a nightmare" she whisper to herself and sigh with relief she look at the clock

"11:30 crap I'm late for band practice"

Laney ran off to Corey's house

She enter the garage

"Hey lanes-you know your in pj" Corey said

"It's not pj they are my new style they look like pj but they are not" Laney said

"Ok whatever"

"I'm so bored " Corey yelled out

" Oh really wanna try my new drink I made " Kin said

"Sure why not " Corey said

Kin then pass me a cup full with purple juice laney then slap the drink

"What the heck laney what wrong with you" Kin yelled out

"Was that drink suppose to show your most important emotion" Laney said

"Yeah how did you know"

"Corey you can't drink that"

"Why not"

5 minutes later

"why Laney your mind is crazy" kin said

"It's ok laney I have weird dreams too" kon said trying to comfort her

"Don't worry lanes I won't drink it if you say that's going to happen" Corey said as he hug her tight

"Ehhh- u-umm core can't breath"

"Sorry lanes,ok guys lets practice"

THE END

DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT I HOPE SO IF YOU DIDN'T ITS OK AGAIN MY WRITING BECOMING SUCKY


End file.
